Flying Without Wings
by WsweeTloveM
Summary: Hermione and Oliver have been talking over the summer, becoming really good friends.They both seem to fall in love with each other, but both can't help but think it's just not right. They only find out the true meaning when their in a play! pls R&R! thnx
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Without Wings **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.

Summary: _Hermione and Oliver have been talking over the summer, becoming really good friends. Their both in denial and think that the other doesn't like them other than more than a friend. Little do they know, Professor Dumbledore and the other Professors are up to something fun to spark up some magic. Even their friends seem to be up to a little mischievous work. _

**Hermione**: _5th year (15 yrs old)_**Oliver: **_6th year (16 yrs old)_

**Harry: **_5th year ( 15 yrs old) _**Ron: **_5th year (15 yrs old)_

**Ginny: **_4th year (14 yrs old) _**Lavender: **_5th year (15 years old) _

**Fred and George**_: 6th year (16 yrs old)_**Katie and Angelina: **_6th year ( 16 yrs old)_

**The Professors **: _( …old…) _

**Chapter 1 **

Another year at Hogwarts. All students were piling onto platform 9 and ¾, all excited to return to their favorite school. Especially Hermione, she had been longing to see Harry and Ron, but really Oliver the most. They had been owling each other over summer, ever since their family met accidentally in Paris.

She had discovered a new friend, and it meant everything to her.

_Wow, I'm friends with the greatest looking guy at school, _she thought to herself. Wait, what did she just say! She knew that she thought that Oliver was a good looking guy, with a great personality, a great body, and the cutest grin anyone can ever hope for. But she didn't see Oliver as a hunky guy every girl wanted, she thought of him as a brother or maybe something even more. _Why did I say even more? I can't possibly be thinking that he'd be my boyfriend, he'll never say yes. I'm just a bookworm to him.Why amIeven discussing this to myself?AmI sick? oh dear me,I need help. _Then she gathered her thoughts once she heard the train whistle. _This is sure going to be a different year, _she whispered to herself sitting in one of the empty compartments.

Meanwhile in another compartment, Oliver was reading over some "important" letters…from Hermione. He chuckled while reading. Little did he notice that Fred and George were starring at him in complete disgust.

"I wonder what he's reading", Fred said.

"Who knows, it seems funny, he's laughing," replied George.

"WHATCHA READING OLLIE?", both twins shouted in unison.

Startled from his friends, Oliver quickly put away the letters in his pocket.

" Oh nothing important, just some letters." he replied.

Before he could do anything else, Fred snatched the papers from Oliver's pockets, and quickly read over all the signatures, while George was holding Oliver back.

"These are _ALL_ from Hermione!" shouted Fred.

" _OUR ' _MIONE? " proceeded George.

With a great sigh, Oliver gave up, " Yup, the one and only ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Oliver told Fred and George about his trip to Paris with his family, and how they accidentally met with the Grangers. How they were sending each other letters during the summer, and how they became close friends.

While Oliver was discussing his situation, the twins gave Oliver a small smirk.

" Looks like someone found puppy love," whispered George.

"What!" screamed Oliver.

"Nothing." replied George.

" I _do not _think of Hermione that way, I only find her as-" Oliver tried to reason

" A girlfriend, we know you like her, it's written all over your face." Fred continued Oliver's unfinished sentence.

" No she is not my girlfriend." screamed Oliver. " I find her to be like my sister. "

Oliver stopped to think about the words he had just said. _"sister"_ his stomach made a notch. _What's this feeling? It's not like I.. what if, nah that can't be, I'm not falling for Hermione am I? She seems so perfect though; she's gorgeous and smart. _While Oliver was in La La land thinking about Hermione, Fred and George had confused looks.

" Looks like our Ollie here is going all googily eyes for some girl" said Fred.

" Yeah mate, I can't believe he's actually using his brain other than for quidditch cus of some girl!" replied George.

" Well we should at least help him out, since it is our Ollie and Mione we're talking about " George said.

" OH that's awesome, we can be like spies and go undercover and" …. Fred drowned on and on about complete nothingness.

George sighed and shook his brother to reality. " Dude, it's gonna be the hard way, Oliver won't say he's in love, and well we don't know what Hermione thinks yet, so just for now, we're gonna have to play cupid."

Just then the compartment door opened, and in came Angelina and Katie.

" Who's going to play cupid?" Katie asked.

" We are" exclaimed Fred while walking up to hug Katie.

" Yes, you see it's for our dear _dear_ friend Oliver." smirked George, while looking at the day dreaming Oliver who was still thinking about Hermione.

Fred and George told the "Oliver and Hermione" story to their girlfriends. Both "awing" and saying "how sweet" at the right moments.

" All in favor of helping Oliver and 'Mion, say I" Fred squeaked.

"I" shouted four quidditch players.

Just then Oliver awoke from his daydream and looked confused at which he saw both his teammates girlfriends looking rather suspicious.

" Goodbye Ollie" whispered Angelina .And the two girls both walked out the compartment door, snickering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was having a good time eating and talking with their friends, when all of a sudden the room went quiet when the Headmaster stood up.

" I have a few announcements to make this year," Dumbledore said. " We are canceling quiddi-

Fred and George dropped their forks and knives. Starred at Dumbledore with their mouths dropped to the table.

Harry apparently thought it was an okay idea, since he never spent time with his friends during the weekends because of quidditch practice. But he didn't really care about that right now, he was looking for his captain. He wondered what his captain would say about all this nonsense. Wait… where was his captain… a minute ago Harry saw Oliver sitting between Fred and George, but then the next he had disappeared.

As for the great-macho-devishley- handsome quidditch captain, Oliver… well he fainted.

Dumbledore continued his speech. " Yes I am canceling quidditch this year but for a good reason. Instead of having a sport to fancy over this year, each house will be presenting a play. Yes, anything of the matter, _anything with acting._"

The Great Hall was filled with whispers. Fred and George were trying to revive Oliver.

Harry was shaking since he never liked acting in front of everyone, especially on stage.

Ron apparently didn't really care; he just kept on eating the chicken legs.

As for Hermione, she thought this was the perfect opportunity to show others that she wasn't just a bookworm, but that she also had some talent in acting.

Oliver woke up and saw Fred and George looking down at him with a cheeky grin.

" You okay Oliver?" said Fred.

" I guess so, what happened?" replied Oliver.

" Well, you fainted," answered Fred.

" Oh bugger, you guys would never have guessed what I had a dream about, I had a dream that Dumbledore cancelled quidditch this year! Would you believe that! More like a nightmare, and instead he said that we had to act out a play! HA! Us? Act? Amazing, to think that the old man's lost his head again," whispered Oliver.

" Well then, it looks like we don't need to explain anything over to you." Said George.

" Wait! WHAT!" screamed Oliver.

Everyone around Oliver turned around to see what the ruckus was all about.

" Heh... Heh… Hi?" was all Oliver could reply back. The students turned around once again waiting for the headmaster to continue.

" Each house will represent a play in front of the school, you will have the entire year to plan out your event. You will reveal your theatrical production at the end of the year, most likely around April or May. Each house may be able to recreate a new performance or may copy one out from an old muggle production. For example, _Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar?"_

The Great Hall was once again filled with whispers and the start of new ideas from each table. Angelina and Alicia were discussing about _Romeo and Juliet_ and how it was the best dramatic production that they had read.

" But don't both of the lame teens die?" said George.

" It makes it all more striking, to see loved ones do something so horrible," Angelina replied. " Would you ever do something like that for me George?" Angelina said looking at George like a perfect little angel.

" Eh… it all depends on the situation. Maybe, if I had a good life, lots of money, was in a great business, then nah I wouldn't risk my life for ya." Said George.

Angelina looked pissed; like that, she gave George the silence treatment.

" Aw c'mon now, I was only joking. Of course I'll be the poor bloke who kills himself because of love, and I swear it!" said George with his right hand on his heart. Then he hugged Angelina; she gave in and melted away into her sweetheart's arms.

"Ugh, it's disgusting." Replied a certain captain.

" Don't worry, you'll get your girl pretty soon." Said Fred.

With that, Oliver went pink. It was true, Oliver never had a girlfriend. He didn't know how to act like a boyfriend. He never actually tried to approach a girl. In fact, he had his own fan club, filled with 1st through 5th years; it was just his cute charm that melted the girls' hearts. (So corny I know, but hey we're talking about Wood).

Oliver slowly looked down the table, finally he found her. He saw Hermione glowing, while talking to Harry and Ron. _Wow she looks beautiful. Why did I just say that? _Oliver's heart was beating fast. _This feeling is odd; the last time my heart was beating so fast was when my baby sister said my name. _Oliver was confused. _She seems amazing though; I'd love to hug her right now. _Oliver stopped. _Love to hug her? BLOODY HELL I'm turing into George! _

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he waited for the students to quiet down.

" The production must have a setting, characters, a plot, a genre. Please make it fun, but with drama! I would love to know what you kids are thinking about these days," Dumbledore chuckled. " Ah the good old days…. Uhem, every week your house will meet together and discuss about the play. Everyone must participate in any sort of way, being characters, or backstage crew members. This is an assignment, so _it is part_ of your semester grade."

Everyone groaned, except for Hermione who thought that she must do extra well on the participation.

Dumbledore continued speaking, " I hope you have fun while making this theatrical production, oh and by the way we will have other guests arriving to watch the entertainment, as I must say your parents….and the ministry of magic will be here."

Everyone groaned once again _including_ Hermione. No one wanted their parents watching their plays… and the ministry of magic? What a joke.

Dumbledore ended his speech and dismissed the students. All but the House teachers were left.

" Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, please figure out who _you _want your main characters to be, tell your students immediately so they may figure out their production." Dumbledore said with a twinkling in his eyes.

With that, each House teachers ( a/n I think it's house teachers rite? Or house leaders? i forgot ) left to their House common room to notify their students. Professor McGonagall left with a grin, because she knew exactly which students to play the part.

* * *

A/N: Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Took me awhile to figure out what I wanted my main plot to be, but this will do. Please be easy on me, this is my first fanfic. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are the best times 10.

Later chaps coming soon.


End file.
